


Time for the hunt

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Demonic Sex, F/M, Hardcore Sex, Hunting Fetish, adrenaline rush, brutal sex, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse found a book; she was so intrigued, she wished to enact a cherished demon tradition.





	Time for the hunt

**Author's Note:**

> OCs belong to TheBigLoserQueen  
> AU belongs to me  
> Transformers belong to their respected owners.

Mythical AU

* * *

 

Eclipse had little idea what to make of the book she had come across. It had just a regular day traversing the library when she had come across a book of demonic customs. With how new she still was to her husband’s ways, it would be prudent to at least be aware of what was acceptable when in demonic company; Megatron might not have cared, but he wasn’t the only demon inhabiting the castle, let alone the city.

What she hadn’t thought to anticipate though was this chapter.

A bright blush formed across her cheeks as she read a particular entry about hunting. Not only was it something demons did for sport and for food, but for sex as well. The thrill of the hunt and chasing down their mate, the chapter used explicit details in the nature of the foreplay activity, leaving her rather stunned. And rather curious.

Megatron was always a beast when he took her. Rough and forward, yet controlled. Her mind wandered to if, what if he wasn’t so controlled?

This thought plagued her most of the day, and every time she looked at Megatron, her cheeks would bloom red. How could she approach him in the matter, and for that to not make it seem like she was a pervert.

“What’s the matter, Eclipse?” his voice caught her, shaking her from her thoughts. Surprised to see Megatron in the library; despite it being her favourite place in the castle, she had thought he was in talks with a neighbouring village.

“W-what do you mean?” She asked. Megatron held face, crossing the room in little time to loom over her seated form. Ever the imposing demon, Eclipse could do little but tense up and blush.

“You’re a terrible liar,” he stated, remaining neutral. “You’ve been avoiding me, blushing as if I had not yet claimed you,” reaching forward, his massive hand dragged across her cheek. “Or have I been unsatisfying you? And all you can think of is me fucking you raw.”

Eclipse’s cheeks snapped red, pushing his hand away in embarrassment. It wasn’t half true but hearing him admit it did little for her embarrassment.

“I...it’s nothing.”

“I don’t believe you.” Emphasising his point, Megatron snatched Eclipse with a quick squeak from the surprised woman. Taking a seat in the oversized chair, Megatron straddled Eclipse in his lap, smirking as he could feel her heat. But in his move, Eclipse dropped the book. Turning his gaze, Megatron scrolled over the open page before turning back to Eclipse.

“I was...curious. About demon culture,” she admitted, glancing back at the book. “I didn’t want to offend anyone.”

“If any felt that way-” Megatron began, but Eclipse shook her head.

“I...I wanted to know,” she insisted. “I just… I didn’t want to... embarrass you. In front of other demons or anyone really, I just… I wanted to know.”

He didn’t say anything, looking back at the book. It was a very basic book, one on demon behaviors and such. Much more basic findings where the study was clearly conducted on younger demons compared to those of his maturity.

He noticed one of the pages folded at the corners. He spared a glance at his wife before moving to the page. She seemed to notice what he was doing, her hands coming up to try and take to the book from him.

“W-Wait, that’s-!”

He simply moved the book out of her reach, chuckling darkly as she flailed and blushed.

“Didn’t wish to embarrass me?” he smirked, turning his dark gaze back to her. “Or was there another motive?” His thigh moved, deliberately brushing against her covered cunt. A shiver rolling down her back from the brush.

“I…” shaking her mind, she tried to look Megatron in the eye. “I came across that page...and I had meant to ask you about it...but…” he was staring at her, with those damned dark eyes. The very same that loomed over her every night after they made love. The same look that always made her melt. “Do you really use hunting as...foreplay?”

“We do,” his large hands slid up her thighs, pressing up her dress. “The thrill of the chase, the taste of the hunt. It’s enough to drive us demons wild. Especially if we hunt our mate.” his hands groped and pressed her backside, pulling her closer. “A thrill not many can claim to have; the burning desire to find and reclaim our mate, the drive and obsession to ravage and mark what is rightfully ours in the eyes of life~” his mouth hung open a moment, lost in the deep thought. “But it’s a drive for our mates too~” he could feel her breasts pressing into his chest, almost chuckling as his colder flesh caused her nipples to harden. “The rush of adrenaline as you are chased down, forcing your mate to work for his claim. The suspense in hiding, the drive in fleeing. Trying every possible option to escape. For some it can determine whom will control their joining, but for most it’s the acts involved~”

She blushed brightly, whimpering and trembling slightly as his hands continued to roam over her body. Primus, the way he spoke about it… It seemed so much more intense than anything the books said. Though admittedly, the books made it seem much more… manic. Even a little violent, something she wasn’t sure a human like herself could handle. After all, everyone had said it: she was a human and much more fragile than any creature.

Still… While the idea did frighten her a little, it also strangely excited her. Running around, trying to ‘escape’ Megatron’s grasp, doing everything she could to postpone the most likely very hot and aggressive sex… She hated to admit it, but the masochist in her was intrigued. And the rest of her was just embarrassed by the whole thing.

It was obviously still scary sounding. The book said that demons were much more… manic during these sort of hunts. What if Megatron lost control completely and forgot she was human? What if his mind lost focus and he just started having sex with her like she was a demoness? Not only could she get hurt, but she could die.

“Do you wish to try~?” Eclipse gasped, feeling Megatron shift. “Do you wish for me to hunt you?”

“I...I…” Eclipse didn’t get a chance to answer as Megatron rose, toppling her back. On her back, Megatron’s arms boxing her in.

“You have a ten second head start,” Megatron licked his lips, the anticipation of her retreating figure.

“Megatron!” Kicking herself from beneath him, she couldn’t believe the haunting glow in his red eyes.

“You have seven seconds left~”

* * *

Eclipse could feel her heart thumping against her chest, skidding down the halls. When Megatron gave her the ‘head start’, her mind blindly navigated the halls. Everyone she bumped into along the way scrambled to hiding. The inhuman bellows throughout the citadel warned all of Megatron’s rampage.

She had only moments to lock her chamber door before Megatron ran past, only moments more to change. She couldn’t very well run in such a long dress, not with the way Megatron stalked and bolted. Only just managing a shirt, Eclipse abandoned her shoes as Megatron’s arm broke through the door. His eyes wide, bright and burning red as he watched her flee out a window.

Eclipse gulped air as fast as she exhaled, running across the connecting balconies to another open room. Just missed by Megatron’s swiping hand, she skidded out and slamming the door behind her. It did little to hinder him but gained her a few steps ahead. She chanced a glance behind, shocked to see Megatron sprinting across the walls and ceiling.

Now she had to think smart. If all of this was to end in bed, she recalled the book stating a cause of frustration if the hunt was too simple. She couldn’t just run, she had to out-think.

Taking a turn behind a pillar, Megatron was sent down a side corridor. He didn’t stop despite not seeing her. By the time he turned to try and find her, Eclipse slipped into a drawing room just off to the side, behind the pillar. While in the room, she pulled off her shirt, leaving her only in her flexible corset. If Megatron was really going all out on this hunt, she would need to match it. She didn’t want to upset him, ruin the experience and yet, she could feel her heart quiver; she was enjoying this too.

He was right. The anticipation, the rush of adrenaline in devising plans and escapes on the fly, thinking of ways to outmaneuver and out think in order to claim victory. Throwing her shirt across the room, she took the opposite door just as Megatron rammed the door off its hinges. She held her breath, watching him explore the room. His inhaled, tasting the air like a snake as his tongue licked out. His shape snapped around, eyeing her shirt. He snatched it, drowned his face in it’s folds before gasping, devouring the scent before taking off down the door it was closest to.

Eclipse could cheer. She had a small victory, lost when she stumbled back into a statue. She bolted just as the fixture smashed onto the ground, bursting through open doors to the garden.

As she could hear Megatron bounding towards the sound, no doubt picking up her scent, her last hope was the gardens.

Since her arrival here, the grounds had been given more love. It was also the second most favourite place in the entire Citadel; meaning it was covered corner to corner in her scent. Another method she had found in a book; take away the hunter’s ability to hunt. Her mind was all a flurry with ideas. Her extensive reading habits expelling knowledge and facts she had found in the grand library.

Smashing through the glass windows, Megatron entered the garden. Eclipse caught a moment he seemed confused and searching. Her idea of overwhelming scents confused the crazed demon, leaving him only his sight and instincts. She had to find the maze, it would definitely turn the demon around.

What she hadn’t counted on was bumping into Soundwave and Bombrush.

Seemingly enjoying just a casual stroll through the tended gardens, neither of them had thought to come across their queen; panting, her cheeks red and her body shaking.

“My queen, what’s the matter?” Soundwave tried to stop the haggered human but Eclipse shook her head, dodging past the solid banshee and ogre and running deeper into the garden for the maze entrance.

Bombrush only paused a moment before pulling Soundwave aside, the massive bulk of their King bolting past; unhindered by their presence as Eclipse had been and offering little care that they were there. Seeing them both, Bombrush could only smirk and snicker.

“Seems the king is ‘educating’ his mate on demonic culture,” Soundwave turned to her betrothed, glaring at the older being. “The hunt is a tantalising activity for demonic pairs. I hope they enjoy themselves.”

“Speaking from experience, I assume?” Soundwave drawled, staring back at the ogre. Bombrush only smirked, taking Soundwave’s hand.

“Let’s leave the mates to their game. We can come collect them later.”

* * *

Eclipse made it to maze, but she couldn’t hear Megatron anymore.

She couldn’t falter. Even if she couldn’t him, he could still be anywhere. Around the next corner, behind a hedge waiting, planning, ready and able to catch her. Devour her. Ravish her.

She stalled. She had to catch her breath. Her mind was wandering to all the things her mind-addled husband would do to her once he...if he caught her. This was distracting. She had to keep focus or else he’d…

Burst through the hedge walls.

Eclipse only had mere seconds to comprehend what happened. Megatron barrelled into her, snatching her as his body cocooned around her, rolling into the opposite wall and into the centre of the maze.

A rather lewd statue water feature stood over the pair. Both panting and shaking. Megatron, despite his huffs and savage gulps of air, bit down on the breach of her corset and tore it open. Eclipse gasped, hitching as the sudden pull pressed hard into her back before it released her heaving chest. Megatron didn’t stop there. In a single pull, her pants and panties were shorn from her legs, only red marks detailed the path of his claws left behind.

Megatron’s cock, already flushed and erect, pressed into her open legs. His hips jerking and failing to push into her sopping and dripping snatch. His mouth, having better success, mouthed sloppy kisses and harsh nips to Eclipse’s shoulder, leaving marks and dribbling trails while she screamed and shook.

Tensing, Megatron drove forward. His cock caught her hole and drove in. Eyes snapped wide, her voice catching in her throat as little preparation, despite the drive and sheer arousal she had accumulated from the chase had provided, his massive cock forcing into her pulled and swelled. Pain and pleasure mixing as the painful filling aggregated and teased nerves and clusters, snapping pleasure in its wake.

“This...is what you wanted!” Megatron growled, hearing her screams mix. “Brutal...harsh...you filthy whore! You wanted this, you wanted me to fuck you into the ground like the bitch that you are!”

Eclipse could only moan and scream, arching her back as his huge cock drove into hard. She was frightened, in pain, and drowning in so much pleasure that she thought she would burst. Everything was on fire and there were tears in her eyes… Her pussy was stuffed and hot and getting wetter and wetter with each hard thrust.

Primus, she couldn’t stand it. It was too much, and yet… All she could do was scream and moan and buck up into him as best as she could. She reached up, to hold him or push him, she wasn’t sure, but her husband easily pinned down her wrists with his large hand.

“Don’t you dare try to push me away,” he snarled, grunting as he slammed into her to draw out another scream. “You don’t get to tantalize me, make me chase after you, and then try and reject this when we both know you’re the slut that wanted it!”

Her mind fell back on itself. So much pain, pleasure, his words bouncing around her ears only furthering the madness. She couldn’t breath and yet the air around her filled her every pore. Her body shook, electrified with each thrust, but split and bled with each scream.

“Take it! Take it All!!” Megatron slammed down hard, smacking Eclipse’s back and backside into the hard ground. Spider cracks appearing under her as his brutality turned uneven and uncoordinated. She could feel the beginnings of chills splashing inside her before the torrent broke through.

His bellowing roar shook the trees and plants in the garden, but it did little to stop his thrusts even as he climaxed, splattering and filling Eclipse to bursting and still pushed on.

Her mind blanked, her breathing choked as her body fell limp. Shocked into a stupor while Megatron had his way, still thrusting into her even as she blacked out. The last thing she saw before darkness crawled across her vision, was his shining red eyes looking down on her; no longer manic, but passionate.

* * *

Waking up was the most painful thing Eclipse had ever experienced.

Everything hurt. Her back was strained, her butt felt like a busted balloon and her legs burned. Not to mention her hips, she couldn’t describe how her hips felt yet a mixture of burning, throbbing, pulling and downright painful came close.

“You’re awake.”

Blinking, she looked up to see Megatron laying beside her and cradling her with her head by his chest. He took looked worse for wear; breaking through doors, windows, bushes and hedges left his body with new cuts and scrapes, and even a few stitched wounds. Raising her hand to touch one such wound pulled something in her shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain.

“Don’t push yourself. Rest,” he gently took her hand and placed a small kiss on her hand. Then he placed it down on the sheets, watching her relax.

“H-How… How long have I been-?”

“It’s early morning.”

And they had done the “hunt” in the late afternoon… Primus, she had been out for a while. As for Megatron, she wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep shortly after or not. But considering they were in bed, she had to assume he carried her here. Still, she hoped he had gotten some sleep. Demons had much more stamina than humans, but surely that whole thing had taken a lot out of her…

She bit her lip as she remembered the whole experience. It had happened so quickly… She had read about it, thought about it, told Megatron, and then the next thing she realized, she was running away. Trying to get away from him, a part of her absolutely terrified and the other part anxious about when he would finally catch her.

And then when he actually did… Admittedly, when he had come out of nowhere, it scared her half to death. He started ripping off her clothes, leaving some scratches and scars... and the only thing on her mind in that moment was how she had to get away. She honestly thought she would die if she didn’t.

But then the sex happened. The intense, earth-shattering sex… It had been painful and hot and amazing and all she had felt was pure pleasure, orgasming so hard that she didn’t think it would have ended if she hadn’t passed out. Remembering it all now made her blush, hiding her face in the sheets.

Megatron chuckled, gently running his fingers through her hair. “Don’t be coy now.”

“I-I’m not acting coy,” she quipped, turning to face him. “It.. It was just… The whole thing was certainly something… different. A very different kind of something.”

“Something not to be overexerted,” Megatron murmured, despite the purr at the intriguing thought. She agreed, touching one of his stitched wounds. He grumbled, scratching another higher up. “Completely unnecessary.”

“But it would be nice...every once in a while,” her blush returned, growing Megatron’s smirk. He said nothing, but placed a small kiss on her forehead. Shifting back, pulling her with him, he sank into the sheets and soft bedding, fully intent on resting with his wife.

And yes. Perhaps they could go on another hunt. But this time, he fully intended on dragging the experience.

 


End file.
